Memory
by Angste
Summary: Rukia isnt human.She is a spiritual being but to survive in the living world she needs to "eat" memories.One can steal memories by touching humans on the forehead.She gets them another way by opening a shop and will get rid of your memories...for a price
1. Prologue

_Memory_

Prologue

The autumn leaves fell from the trees littering the ground. A woman with long red hair sat down on a park bench, hands clasped together. She looked calm as she waited for someone. The wind blew hair in her eyes and she quickly brushed it away. She tugged at the scarf that was wrapped around her neck.

"Hey!" A voice called out to her. A man with short brown hair ran up to her. He took a moment to catch his breath then grinned and sat next to her. "I'm sorry, Misaki. You know how Isuna can be." He said smiling as he said his girlfriend's name.

"Akira.." She said looking at her hands. "I need to tell you something. I know you only think of me as a childhood friend and like family but I...I love you." She looked at him.

He stood up with a surprised look on his face. "But I have a girlfriend and-" He said explaining, slightly red in the face.

"I know." She said with a sad smile. "You can do it now."

A short woman with black hair came out from behind a tree and went up to Akira. Akira turned around to look at the short woman and began to ask what was going on. The black haired woman raised her right hand and put her index and middle finger on his forehead.

"You are sure?" She asked the Misaki who then nodded her head. She moved her hand backward and a silver liquid came forth. She cupped her hand and it turned into a small marble. The man slumped over and fell unconscious. The black haired woman caught him then placed him on the bench.

"I require my pay now." The woman said to the girl as she opened up a small black bag and put the marble into it.

"How much money is it?" Misaki asked.

"I never said it was money. Your price is your love for him. I shall take every one of the memories where you have feelings for him."

"But-" She began to protest. She tried to cover her forehead.

"Its only fair." The black haired woman said gentle then removed Misaki's hands. The woman put her index and middle finger to her forehead. The last thing Misaki saw before she fell asleep was violet eyes.

The two laid unconscious next to each other on the bench. The violet eyed woman thought about what might happen to the two now. After a moment she stopped and looked down at the small silver marbles in her hand. She poked one and it shook. She put all but one into her bag and secured the latch to make sure the memories wouldn't fall out.

She lift her hands to her mouth and the marble became liquid once more. She drank the silver liquid. Images of a younger girl and boy resembling the two laying on the bench appeared in her mind. Once done drinking the memory she began to walk away only stopping once to look back at the two.

* * *

**I know I have about seven other stories still unfinished but I was worried if I didn't start to write this one, I would never remember it. The names were random.I apologize for grammar or spelling mistakes. Please tell me what you think so far.  
**

**I have no pairings for this story yet...Go ahead and suggest someone...This will probably be a harem...  
**


	2. Request

_Request_

The door to the shop opened with the ringing of bells. "Welcome back, Rukia." Her friend and owner of the shop greeted. He was tall and had brown eyes and hair. He wore glasses even though he didn't need them.

"Hey, Aizen." She greeted.

"How was the job?" He asked her as he cleaned the counter.

"They both had low spiritual power so it was easy." Rukia sat down in a chair. She studied the man before her. He was one of the few humans with vast amounts of spiritual power, making his memories almost impossible to steal. Since he had so much spiritual power, or reiatsu, he could also see her do her "job" easily unlike normal humans.

Sousuke Aizen ran a small shop that sold antiques. He could have been a corporate man but instead chose a small shop. He also supplied beings like Rukia with other worldly items. Rukia ran her business here too. They would request to see her then go to a back room and talk to her.

Rukia opened her bag and took out two memories then handed them to Aizen. They were from her previous days job. The memories were a bit darker in color then the others. They were the memories of a woman's unrequited love and was filled with sadness. "Here." She said.

Aizen got a pouch and put the two in. He would sell them later. Memory Eaters had different taste when it came to memories. The two she gave away were bitter. Demons would probably buy one for 500 gill , the currency used by demons and gods.

"Where are you going to go now?" He asked her.

"Home. I really need some sleep." Rukia waved, " Bye." Rukia quickly left the shop and returned to her home. Her home was near the shop, only a 20 minute walk. Once she came to her house she quickly unlocked the door and got in. she locked it then shed her coats and took of her shoes. She almost ran to her bed.

In the past few days, she had over 20 jobs. It wasn't easy getting memories. It took a lot of concentration and power. She didn't have as much power as she use to, a consequence of choosing to live in the world of the living.

Rukia fell on to the bed. It felt so good. She looked at the clock next to her bed, 5:47. She was glad the room was dark. Her eyes slowly closed. She hummed herself a song, a lullaby. She yawned and then was asleep.

* * *

The alarm went off with a loud shriek. Rukia tried to cover her head with a pillow and ignore it. Still it rang loud and clear. Rukia fought her eyes open and struggled to sit up. She slammed her hand down on the clock, turning off the alarm. It was 7 am. She got up and looked back at her bed with longing. She changed into a school uniform and then went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and comb her hair.

She ran to the kitchen and grabbed an apple. She put on her shoes and picked up her school bag that was next to the door. She hurried off to school, she would hate to be late, especial since the teacher loved giving out detentions.

Rukia just barely made it on time. She walked through the class room door the moment the bell rang. Quickly she walked over to her seat and sat down.

Pretending to be a human teenager had it perks. Rukia found a few students who welcomed the idea of getting rid of a few memories and Rukia could always use a quick and easy memory to take. Once done, the students didn't remember a thing.

Rukia looked out the window. It was going to be another boring lesson. With a sigh, she began to take notes.

* * *

It was now lunch time. As usual someone would come over to her and ask her if she wanted to join them, and as usual Rukia would decline. Lunch time was a great time for her to find new memories or eat them.

Today she went to the roof top. She still felt a little drained from so much use of her powers. Rukia pulled out a memory. Cupping it in her hand, she drank the silver liquid with a tint of blue and watch the memory.

_It was a young boy sitting with his mom. They were smiling and putting out cookies. A Christmas tree was in the background, full decorated. The boy tried to take a cookie but the mother stopped him._

"_No, thats for Santa."_

"_But Mom..." He whined_

"_No buts." She told him sternly, "You have to be a good boy till Santa comes with a gift for you. Now go to bed." She gave him a hug and he left, heading to his room._

Rukia blinked and it was gone. That was the memory of a woman whose son died in a car crash.

Rukia looked up at the sky. Luckily she wasn't addicted to memories like so many others, but she often wondered, why were memories so addicting to beings like her? Was it because humans felt things so intensely? _Such short lives are filled with so much emotion,_ She silently thought to herself.

She got her cell phone out and checked the time. It was about time to head back. She began to put the cell back into her pocket when it buzzed. She brought it back out and opened it. It was a request. A meeting was now scheduled between the client and her now. She would have to to go the shop at 4 to meet them. Rukia put her cell back into her pocket and went back to the class room.

The rest of the day quickly past. Rukia was glad the school day was over. It was rather boring learning things you already knew but Rukia tried not to complain. When the bell rang, Rukia got up and quickly left the class room.

She looked at her watch and began walking to the shop. When she arrived there Aizen gave her a nodded and continued to talk to a customer. Rukia glanced to see who it was. It was just a normal human.

_We don't get many of them,_ She thought to herself and entered the her room. The room was decorated in a traditional Japanese style. She had a large purple seat pillow for her to sit, two screens on each side of it on a raised platform. Two red pillows for the clients were placed in front of hers on the ground. In the corners of the room were candles.

Rukia made sure everything was in place then left to get changed into to a kimono. She reentered and sat down. Aizen told her to dress in such clothes and to make the room like this, would make the humans believe her better. Rukia only rolled her eyes.

Someone knocked the door. "Come in." Rukia said. A young girl in a high school uniform came in. She nervously came in and sat down. She looked around in awe. _Humans..._She thought to herself. "What can I do for you?" She asked the girl.

"My name is Mari. I have a two friends who I spent much time with over the years. Their names is Kei and Yaya. I have developed feelings for Kei..." Her face became a little red," Yaya also likes Kei and confessed to him yesterday. I want you to take that memory away from him."

Rukia closed her eyes. "For such services..there is a price. Are you willing to endure it?" She opened her eyes and fixed her gaze on the girl. Slowly, she nodded. "Then we must form a contract."

A piece a paper floated down and a pen appeared next to it. The girl, Mari, looked around to see where it came from. Mari took the pen into her hand and began to sign in red ink at the bottom line. "You cannot break this contract. You will have to live with the consequence."

The girl could not speak but only nodded. she looked down at the contract and one thought she didn't like appeared in her head, It look like it was written in blood.

"When do you wish for me to erase his memory?" Rukia asked.

"I asked him to meet me at the park." Mari said.

Rukia stood up, "Shall we go?"

* * *

Mari walked towards a high school boy who was standing next to the pond. He waved when he saw her and Mari ran over to him. Rukia stood back and watched the two. Mari greeted him.

"Hey."

"Hey." He replied.

"I heard Yaya confessed to you yesterday.."

"What?" His face was slightly red, "How'd you find out?"

"Yaya, of course." Mari looked at the ground. "So did you give her a reply?"

"Not yet.." He looked at Mari, "But..I'm going to say yes."

"Really?" A tear dropped from her eye.

Rukia came over to the two. She looked at Mari then at the boy. "Mari, a friend of yours?" He asked, looking at Rukia.

"Now?" Rukia asked. Mari nodded her head. Kei gave a confused look. Rukia touched his for head with her index and middle finger and withdrew the memory. Rukia gently put him down then put the now sliver marble into a pouch.

"What will it cost me?" Mari asked, wiping a tear.

"I already took it. All of his memories of you." Rukia told her.

"But I thought I had to pay for it. I requested the job!" Mari yelled.

"Not once did I say I wanted anything from you. I have told you the price and we have made a contract. The price must be paid regardless of what you feel."

Mari felt a tear leak from her eyes. "I made a deal with a devil.." She said softly and began to sob.

The boy began to wake and looked around confused. "Whats going on?"

"Kei, are you alright?" Mari asked.

"How did you know my name?" He asked her.

"Its me, Mari! Don't you remember?"

"I'm sorry but I don't know you..." He got up and looked at his watch. He began to walk off, leaving the sobbing Mari.

Rukia looked down at the girl. Her job was finished so she had no reason to stick around any longer. Rukia began to walk away. The crying was now a distant sound. Rukia sighed and decided it was time to go home.

A hand gripped her shoulder. Rukia turned to see who it was. A boy with orange hair looked at her. "What the hell did you do and what are you?"

* * *

**I'm sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. I hope you will enjoy this story.**


	3. A Friend

_A friend_

Rukia stared at the orange haired boy."What the hell did you do?" He yelled at her once more.

Rukia brushed his hand off her shoulder. "It does not concern you." She said coldly and began to walk away. Rukia ignored his yelling as he followed her. _Great. _She just had to be found out by some human.

Rukia glanced back at him. He looked normal. A scowl on his face and orange hair, tall and well built, he wore a t-shirt and jeans. This human too much reiatsu. He enough to almost be on the same level as Aizen.

This made it difficult for her. If it had been some one with lower amounts of reiatsu, she could of just taken the memory away and be off but for her to try and take the memory from him would be tough. If she did manage to take it away, she would end up being in bed for more than a month.

If she was lucky, she could give him the slip and he could think he imagined the whole thing. _Wishful thinking,_ she thought to herself. Rukia walked towards the shop, she could easily loose him over there.

As she turned the corner, she slipped quietly into the shop. Rukia nodded to Aizen who was sitting down behind the counter as she head towards the back room. She decided it was time to change. After a few minutes the shop door opened with a chime. Rukia could only assume it was him. _Stubborn bastard. _

"Welcome costumer. How may I help you today?" Aizen greeted politely. The boy looked around, searching for her. "Something you are looking for?"

"Sorry to have bothered you." The boy said after he concluded that Rukia was not here. The door opened once more, signaling he left.

"Interesting friend you have." Aizen commented.

"He saw me perform the Withdrawal." Rukia said as she came to the front. "Amazing amount of reiatsu for a human boy." She watched Aizen's expression.

"Too dangerous if not controlled properly." He left it at that.

Rukia tossed a black pouch at Aizen, filled with memories. Of course she already chosen a few to keep for herself. Aizen opened a drawer and pulled out a box made of stone. It was black but had light gray in it too. He took off the top to reveal a soft velvet covering lining the bottom of the box.

The box contained three memories in its marble shape, the dormant state. He then opened the pouch and put the rest of them in there, making sure they did not touch. The box now contained 19 different memories.

"Sixteen memories in only four days is impressive but don't work to hard." He advised her. The door opened and the bells chimed their welcome. "Hello, how may I help you?"

A tall man with black hair stood in front of the door. He wore red and black robes. His face was hidden by a red and gold mask with a long nose. He was a Tengu. He pointed at the black stone box where the memories were held.

He walked toward the counter and looked at the contents of it after Aizen opened it. He pointed at two memories. They had a red swirling in it along side the silver. Aizen went to get a pouch for them.

The Tengu turned and looked at Rukia as she waited. He slightly titled his head to the side in a bird like manner. His hand went up to his mask and moved it slightly to the side, reveling a golden eye. Aizen came back and the Tengu put the mask in its proper place.

Aizen handed him a red pouch the contained the memories. The Tengu reached into his sleeve and pulled out a handful of gold coins. He put the on the counter and turn to the door. Right before he left, he turned and faced Rukia. He bowed to her then left.

"I believe you just made a friend." Aizen commented.

* * *

"Come in."

A young man came into the room and sat down on the red pillow. He was the client. He bowed his head to her in respect. He then quietly spoke.

"I come from a family of musicians. My younger sister was learning to play the violin from my father but when she was nine, she started loosing her hearing." He paused and looked at Rukia. "She learned to read lips and she knows sign language but she cannot play the violin as well anymore. A year ago, my father left us. Before leaving he yelled at my sister. He said things about her being deaf is a disgrace in our family. Can you please take the memory away from my sister?"

"I can but there will be a price, are you willing to pay it no matter the cost?" Rukia asked him.

"I will."

"Then let us form the contract."

He signed the paper in red ink. Rukia got up and followed him to where is sister is. He lead her to a play ground where many kids were playing. He waved and a young girl came running up. She smiled and waved.

"Please leave the two of us for a moment." Rukia asked him. Reluctantly he left and Rukia looked to the girl. Rukia place her index and middle finger on her forehead. She closed her eyes imagined connecting to different colored strings together. Rukia opened her eyes. _Hello, your brother has asked me to relieve you of a memory._

The girls eyes opened wide. _I can hear you?_

_Yes, it is called bind. I can create temporary ties between two souls,_ Rukia explained_. You play the drums?_ Rukia felt a memory.

_I use to play violin but can't so I switched to drums. I can feel the vibrations so in a way its like hearing for me._

Rukia smiled, _Thats good. I'm going to do my job now so I need to cut the tie._ The girl nodded and closed her eyes. Rukia quickly took the memory and placed it in girl opened her eyes and waved heading back to play with the others.

Her brother came back over. "You took the memory?"

"Yes, now I require payment." She raised her hand and touched his forehead. "The price is one of your fondest memories." Rukia withdrew her hand and a memory followed. She put the memory in its dormant state and looked at the man. He was in a daze.

Rukia left him. Now that her job was done she was free to do as she wished. Rukia began walking home when she noticed a man lying down on the grass, a camera in hand. His eyes were closed. Standing next to him was a young boy.

The young boy leaned over and put his hand on the sleeping man's forehead. Rukia watched him withdraw many memories. Rukia went over there. "Give the memories back." She told the boy, "You have broken two rules and if you do not do as I say I will take action."

The boy snarled at her, his face twisted. He ran off away from her. Rukia chased after him. He went down an alley way that was blocked at the end. "I warned you. Now do as I say or die."

He snarled once more. Rukia put her hands up to her heart and pulled. A sword came out.

The boy charged at her, his teeth grew sharp and his nails were like claws. Rukia swung her sword and cut off an arm. A green ooze came out. He was a demon. Deciding it was time to end the fight, Rukia aimed at his heart. Her sword plunged through.

The demon fell to th ground dead. Rukia quickly took the memories before his body disappeared. Rukia pointed her sword at her heart and let go. The sword slowly slid back into her soul.

Rukia walked back toward the sleeping man. When she got back he was in the same position. Rukia knelled and gentle put the memories back. Taking memories from a human could make them go into a coma. Taking too many memories could also make them lose parts of their soul.

Rukia shook the man awake to make sure he was okay. The man slowly opened his eyes and his hand went to his forehead. He looked at Rukia. "You should try guarding your memories better." She told him. "I am aware this has happened before. If you used more of your reiatsu to protect it, you would not be in this situation."

"So you returned them to me." He looked at the sky and held his camera up to his eye. "How much did you see?"

"Only a small amount." She answered. The only thing she saw when handling the memory was some one trying to steal memories from him before. Rukia felt his reiatsu strengthen. _He has the same amount as Aizen.._

"So annoying.." He said as he took a picture. "Your name?" He asked her.

"Rukia Kuchiki." She replied.

"Stark."

"May I ask you why you are holding a camera?" Rukia was curious.

"I'm a photographer. I use my photos to show people the world in a new way. Its like showing things from your point of view." He said. Rukia was impressed with his explanation and wanted to see a few of his pictures now. "Its also a lazy and carefree job." He added.

Rukia got up and walked away. She didn't know why she felt impressed by him in the first place. "I'll see you around." He called out.

* * *

Rukia quickly got dressed then went down stairs. She had a light breakfast and grab her bag then was out the door. She covered a yawn as she began to head to school. She arrived early and sat quietly at her desk.

Rukia took out a book and read it while waiting for the bell. The room slowly filled with students. Rukia put her book away as the bell rang. The teacher walked in. The familiar smell of coffee followed.

"We have a new student today." The teacher announced. "Please welcome him and treat him kindly."

The new student walked in. A scowl on his face as he surveyed the room. His eyes widen as his eyes met Rukia's. "You!" He yelled.

* * *

**I hope I don't have too many grammar and spelling mistakes. **


	4. Employee

_Employee_

The class room went silent. Everyone was either staring at the new student or at Rukia. The teacher cleared his throat before directing the attention back to him. "This is our new student Ichigo Kurosaki. Please treat him kindly."

"Weirdo." a student snickered.

If the remark was heard it was ignored. The teacher quickly told Ichigo to sit in the empty desk next to Rukia's. With a scowl he walked to his newly assigned desk and slumped into the chair. The teacher began to teach the lesson.

Ichigo kept his eyes on Rukia. At first there was no problem with this but after a while, Rukia began to get annoyed with it. She tipped Ichigo's chair with her foot. Ichigo fell to the ground with a thud causing the class to irrupt with laughter.

"Sir, I think Kurosaki may be sick." Rukia said to the teacher.

"Bring him to the nurse." He turned back to the board and continued to teach while Rukia half dragged him out of the class.

Rukia brought him the only place she could think of, the roof. Once there she let go of him. "Cause a scene why don't you." She muttered.

"You're the one who tipped my chair!" He yelled.

Rukia rolled her eyes at him. "Calm down, do you want someone to come up here?"

Ichigo seemed to calm a little. "Tell me what the hell are you?"

"A magical being." She replied.

"Don't be smart with me!"

"Should I be dumb then? It will be hard to say things in a way even one like you could understand." Ichigo's face grew red and Rukia could see veins on his forehead. She sat down. "I am what you humans may call a god."

"A god?" He repeated.

"Yes now stop repeating after me so I can explain." She snapped. Rukia pulled out a notebook he didn't notice before. She opened it to a illustration.

" There are three realms or worlds. There is the realm of the gods, the world of the living, and hell. The world of the living lies between the two others making it easy for them to have access to it. Gods and demons can freely visit the human world.

It is more common for a demon then a god to live in the human world, their bodies adapt much easier and they have less to lose. A god however, rarely decides to leave the realm of the gods and live in the human world. For a god to live in the human world they need to lessen their power or reiatsu so they do not harm the humans."

"Why the hell does theses pictures look like a 5 year old drew them?" Ichigo asked as he pointed to the picture with three rabbits in blue clothes on a cloud while two rabbits in green clothes was underneath them. On the very bottom was a bear drawn in black.

Rukia kicked Ichigo on the face and continued her explanation. "Gods, demons, and human all have reiatsu. Gods usually have the most then followed by demons then humans. Reiatsu can give the soul shape and power. Demons souls are tainted and they use their reiatsu to do harm. Humans usually don't have enough to manifest any power but one child in hundreds of thousands does. You are one of them.

The other day you saw me taking a memory. Gods need memories to survive on earth. Demons also need them but not to the same extent as we gods do. Some demons and gods become addicted to the taste of memories."

"Why memories?" He asked her.

"Memories are the most important part of the soul. Without memories, you lose who you are."

"Okay, another thing, you said something about souls, does that mean gods die?"

"Gods are eternal. They cannot die by aging or sickness. Some gods were once human. If one does great good they will be reborn as a god. All demons were humans that have sinned. Demons have the chance to be reborn as a human but that rarely happens."

"What about you? Were you human once?" He asked her.

"I don't see why I should tell you." She said. She turned to leave since she explained about everything.

"Wait," He called. "You said gods can't die by aging or sickness. Does this mean they can be killed?"

Rukia turned and looked at him, a strange look in her eyes. She stood there for a minute before she turned and left.

* * *

Ichigo followed Rukia to the shop. He didn't ask to come and she didn't stop him. Hes eyes widened in recognition from the other day. Rukia opened the door to the shop and Ichigo followed her in.

"Who's your friend?" Aizen asked her.

"He found out." Was all she said.

"Ah.." He said understanding. "Welcome to our shop. It will be a pleasure working with you."

"What?" Ichigo looked at the two.

"You didn't think I would just tell you about everything and let you walk off, did you? You now work for me."

Aizen glanced at Ichigo. "Counter?" He asked Rukia.

"Yeah."

Aizen threw a apron at Ichigo. "Put it on. Your going to be working here. You will be able to tell humans apart from the others after a few days. You will learn from me."

"Wait, if I work for her," He pointed to her, "Then why am I working for you?"

"Rukia owns the shop but doesn't want to manage it. In a way, you can say I work for her too."

Ichigo put on his apron. "You will direct people to that room if they ask for me." She motioned towards a mahogany door with complex drawings carved into it and outlined in silver. She then left him and Aizen alone at the front of the shop.

The door opened and bells hanging on the door chimed. Aizen went over to the woman who entered with a smile. "Hello how may we help you?"

"I'm looking for a vase."

"Ichigo would be glad to help you." He motioned for Ichigo to come over, giving Ichigo a smile too.

Ichigo walked around the shop with the woman holding up every vase he saw. He held it till the woman shook her head with disapproval. Ichigo picked up another vase.

The bells chimed once more and a man stepped in. He had ebony hair and gray eyes. He surveyed the shop. A look of annoyance appeared on his face but disappeared as soon as it came.

The woman thanked Ichigo for helping her and left the shop. The man had to step aside to let her through. Once the shop was empty the man walked towards the door Rukia went through.

Ichigo went over to ask the man who he was and what he was doing. Rukia said to show in people who asked for her, this silent man did not. A hand clasped on Ichigo's shoulder. He looked over to see Aizen shaking his head.

"Leave him."

The man entered the room and quickly shut the door. A click was heard, signaling the room was now locked.

"Who is he?" Ichigo asked Aizen.

"A god." He replied.

* * *

**I apologize if I have any errors in this chapter. I hope you are enjoying this story.**


	5. Circus

_Circus_

Rukia was sitting on her elevated cushion when he came in. She stood when she saw him and bowed her head in respect. It was not everyday Byakuya came to visit her. Rukia went behind one of her screens and made some tea. She was lucky she was making some before he came. Once done she brought the cups down to the two cushions on the floor and set them down. She sat down on her cushion while Byakuya sat on his.

He wore a black hakama with a dark blue sash. He wore his white scarf as usual as well as his hair clips. His slate gray eyes roamed the room then on her. Byakuya took a sip of the tea then put it down.

"Rukia, I have orders to give you from him." Byakuya quietly spoke.

There was only one person he could mean. He meant the King of gods, Yamamoto. If Yamamoto wanted something, it must be important.

"Yamamoto wishes for you to check on the circus. The Ring Master is a Kitsune. There has been some talk that those at the circus lure in humans.." Byakuya looked Rukia. "The the circus is hidden over in the forest."

There was only one forest for miles around so Rukia knew which one he was talking about. Rukia thought deeply and nodded. "I will do as requested." Rukia got up and went to get a box. She opened it then took an object out. It was a bracelet with a red stone. She sat down and handed it to Byakuya.

Byakuya took it and nodded then got up. A senkaimon opened to take him back to the realm of gods. The door opened from the other room and Ichigo ran in. He stopped dead in his tracks as he looked at the senkaimon. Byakuya glanced at Ichigo with annoyance then turned his back and left.

"What the hell was that?" Ichigo asked.

"Senkaimon." Rukia told him. "Its how gods travel to the realm of the living." Rukia stood up. She wore a black Kimono with purple butterflies and golden flowers. She walked out to the front of the shop.

"A job?" Aizen asked.

"Yeah, I'll be taking Ichigo with me."

"What?" Ichigo said as he came into the room.

"Come with me." Rukia said and left the shop.

* * *

Rukia stood next to Ichigo. In front of the two was a path into the forest. On each side of the path lights lit the way in different colors. Rukia looked at each. "No matter what, you are not allowed to leave my side." She told him then stepped onto the path.

Ichigo followed her. The path was long and they could barely see anything beyond the path. Ahead, sounds of laughter and talking could be heard. Music drifted down the path and met their ears.

The path soon lead them to large tents that were red and black. People were walking around enjoying the sights. Many of them wore mask. Some had body parts of animals while others were missing limbs.

Rukia looked at Ichigo, slightly remind him to stay with her then plunged into the crowd. They walked past all sorts of sights. A woman balanced on a sword with a smile. A man opened a tent flap and urged others to come inside.

A young boy and girl tossed daggers to each other, each time the daggers flew faster. Soon Ichigo could only see silver glints appearing in the air. The daggers turned into butterflies and flew away. The crowd around them cheered.

Rukia and Ichigo entered the main tent where a show was being put on. A woman with long red hair held a whip that was on fire, hitting a fierce looking animal. After her act, clowns performed a routine. They juggled what looked like to be heads and rode on animals.

In the dim light, Rukia notice an opening on the other side of the tent. A young boy and a teenage boy followed a clown out. Both boys were humans. Rukia quickly made her way to the opposite entrance and left the tent, Ichigo followed her quickly.

The clown was urging the two humans to enter an exhibit. Both were confused about whether they should go in or not. Rukia ran between them and the clown. "Ichigo stand next to them." She ordered him. She then turned to the clown. "You are aware these are humans?" The clown only hissed. He was a lowly demon.

Knowing talking to it would be pointless, Rukia drew her blade from her soul. She pointed it at the demon. It jumped forward, its claws aiming for her throat. Rukia dodged the claws and slit its throat.

The demon's body laid twitching on the ground. A green liquid oozed out of its body. She turned to the three humans. From her sleeve she withdrew two pieces of white lace. She tied it to the wrist of the two humans while Ichigo watched what she did. Rukia told them to go follow the path out of the forest. The two complied.

Two tall men walked by to meet up with tall women in dresses. They seemed to be on stilts but the way they walked with natural grace made it impossible for them to be on stilts. Just past where they stood a small tent stood. Rukia walked over to it. Ichigo followed.

Rukia and Ichigo entered the tent. A man was sitting on a chair with a glass in hand. Noticing them he stood up. He was tall, slim man. He wore red robe outlined in silver. The robe was cut into a v showing underneath a black shirt. He wore black pants and on his face was a fox mask.

"What a pleasant surprise. I hardly get guest 'round here, 'specially gods.." His voice was eerie. "I am Gin Ichimaru. How can I help ya?"

"You are owner of the circus?" Rukia asked.

Gin nodded. "Its 'ite a fun place, dontcha think?" He said in a cheery voice.

"Ichimaru,you are aware that humans are not allowed to be here?"

"Please call me Gin, I 'sist ya do." He took off his mask revealing his face. His eyes were slits and his lips formed a mocking smile. It sent shivers up Ichigo's and Rukia's spines.

"I found two humans in your circus. A demon was trying to lure them to take their memories and may have also wanted their flesh."

"Oh my." He said, his smile momentarily a frown.

"You are aware of the punishment of breaking a law?"

"Such harsh things comin' from such a pretty mouth." He said with a smile. "I'm aware of the law."

"Then you know you will be watched by the gods until deemed otherwise." Rukia pulled an item out of her sleeve. It was a silver bracelet with a green stone carved to look like a eye on it. Rukia clasped it onto Gin's right wrist. The green stone darkened. Rukia let go of his arm and stepped back. "I will return to see you in two weeks."

With that Rukia turned and left. Ichigo quickly followed her.

* * *

"Ugh." Rukia shook her head. She was glad to leave that circus. It gave her a bad feeling. Gin Ichimaru was worst though, it felt as if snakes were crawling on her body, squeezing the breath out of her.

"Rukia," Ichigo said, "What was with those pieces of cloth you gave those kids earlier and what was that bracelet?"

"The lace I gave them was for protection. It meant that they had a god watching over them. Demons usually don't fight gods...unless they are hungry." She explained. "The bracelet was a item I acquired a while ago. It makes whoever wearing it moves seen by the person owning the bracelet that goes with it. I handed the matching bracelet to one of the higher god's earlier."

"That snobby guy?" Ichigo said, thinking about the man who visited the shop earlier.

Rukia hit him. "You will not refer to him that way." She then changed the subject. "Ichigo, do you know why I took you with me today?" She waited for an answer but didn't get one. "It was to help you recognize humans, gods, and demons so you can tell them apart." Ichigo was quiet. Rukia sighed. "We can work on that more later." She turned a street corner and turned to look at Ichigo impatiently. "Hurry up, we need to get some where fast."

Rukia walked on. Ichigo had to run to keep up with the tiny woman. He wondered where they were going when they stopped in front of a store. "What the.."

Rukia squealed and ran inside. Ichigo looked at the windows. It was a chappy store and today they were having a sale.

* * *

**I honestly like this story more then my other ones. I'm kinda sad this one doesn't have as many reviews as my others. For those who are wondering, "Wheres the romance?" I'm sorry, It'll come up soon...**


End file.
